


Remember Me~ (DISCONTINUING AS OF NOW)

by Krazecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Other, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Spirits, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazecat/pseuds/Krazecat
Summary: Peter Parker lived a wonderful life and he could not ask for any more luxuries in his life. He had amazing friends and a wonderful family, everything was going splendid.Though, when he one day goes missing and passes away Peter now finds himself as his father figure’s spector. Peter watches Tony slowly destroy himself. With a little help with the Avengers Team and his past relatives this couldn’t be too hard...right?





	1. Chapter One

The sun shined brightly down on Forest Hills, New York. A few clouds scattered the blue azure skies as many citizens crowded the sidewalks and streets. Car horns could be heard almost every second from the dense traffic that was always around. Many buildings of all kinds were placed along Forest Hills, some short, some tall and some just right. Now you may be wondering, what was this city famous for anyway? Surely in New York there is bound to be crime everywhere like in all the other states, correct? Well, not as much when you have a crime-fighting spider in your city! That’s right, Peter Parker himself lived in this very city. Though, with good things around there must always be a con. Of course just being one person the crime-fighting spider—or Spider-Man cannot do ever crime... right? 

Well... you may just be surprised. Now, enough harmonizing about Forest Hills and more fantasizing about Peter Parker. Speaking of which, Peter could be seen walking the streets right now. 

Peter smiled softly as he held his backpack straps over his shoulders, they may have been fastened to his shoulders securely but he couldn’t help but want to hold onto the precious straps of his backpack. Peter was on his way to school which was sadly a pretty long journey for him but Peter didn’t care. Peter enjoyed seeing the scenery every day and not just being cooped up inside his apartment everyday. Sure, being stuck with Aunt May would be wonderful but let’s be honest, who would want to spend their whole week inside some small apartment? Besides, he had to go to school anyway, it was his favorite place and it was also the infamous place where he created his webbing for his suit. Of course, Peter had an enemy just like everyone does and that enemy went by the name of Flash Thompson. Let’s just say that to Peter, Flash was a stuck-up no good bully. 

Peter had two good friends at school: Michelle and Ned. Michelle was his crude-humored and straight-forward friend while Ned was the jokester and most certainly the builder out of the two. Ned and Peter always loved to build Legos together whenever they could. The only time Peter ever disliked building Legos was when Ned found out his big secret of his identity as Spider-Man. Though, Ned took it more sensibly than he expected. Sure, Ned continued to nag him with questions about The Avengers but Peter didn’t care anymore. As the walk to school grew shorter and shorter the more he walked, Peter found that the streets weren’t as crowded as they normally were. Which for New York was pretty damn concerning but Peter decided to not let it bother him now.

Oh yeah! Has Peter mentioned Happy yet, the man whose name does not have any correlation with his attitude whatsoever. Chuckling softly at the thought of Happy when he first met him, Peter began to walk more slowly. As the building he called school began to fill his vision, Peter walked faster and faster. Having an internship with Tony Stark could be tiring but it also had it’s perks, such as the wonderful suit he owned and the trust Tony has developed within him. Sometimes, Peter viewed Tony as not just a mentor but as a father as well. The thought of having a father figure in his everyday life was mesmerizing. Waving his hand up in the air so Michelle and Ned would be able to see him, Peter approached the two with a soft smile and waved silently. 

“Hey guys!” Peter greeted Ned and Michelle, watching as the two turned towards him.

”Sup, dork.” Michelle stated, Peter knew Michelle was kidding so it was no need to let the nickname get to him. 

“Heh, very funny Michelle.” Ned pushed in quickly, “Why hello there, Peter!” Ned brushed himself off and took a glance at Michelle before pushing to continue the conversation. “How was your weekend?” Ned asked Peter.

Peter blinked as he tried to remember what he did over the weekend, if fighting and sitting all day came to the two as a good weekend than Peter supposed he had a pretty decent week. “It was pretty sweet, how about you Ned...er... Michelle as well.” Peter asked back.

”It was nice, though, while my mother was dusting she accidentally knocked over one of my X-Wing Legos. Which isn’t exactly the best thing you want to happen to you.” Ned murmured under his breath, “No need to worry though, I can easily fix it if I ever find the stupid guide that came with it.” Ned explained. 

Before Peter could comment on Ned’s tragedy, Michelle cut him off. “My weekend was alright, thank you for asking.” Michelle replied, blowing a bubble with a gum and quickly popping it as soon as the pink bubble got big enough.

Peter smiled at the two and sighed softly, “Well, I’m sorry that happened Ned and also, Michelle, do ya maybe have anymore pieces of gum...?” Peter questioned Michelle as soon as he saw the piece of gum.

Sighing in annoyance, Michelle knew this would happen. One simply cannot take out a piece of gum in school without having everybody nag at you for a piece. “Fine, Parker. I’ll give you  _one_ piece and that is all.” Michelle dug into her pockets and pulled out the packet, opening the gum Michelle placed a piece onto Peter’s hand. Though, not in a very gentle way.

Peter held in a grimace and he quietly unwrapped the piece of gum and popped it into his mouth. As the three stood there awkwardly, Peter rocked on the soles of his feet as he chewed his gum. “So... do you guys want to do anything later? Go to the shopping center or some cool stuff like that?” Peter asked the three at this point he was doing anything to start up a conversation again. 

“Sorry bud but I can’t this week.” Michelle quickly responded. Almost so quickly it was suspicious. “Maybe Ned can do something with you. I know you’re very devastated I can’t come.” Michelle commented sarcastically.

Chuckling awkwardly, Peter turned to Ned reluctantly to see if he could do anything with him this week.

 Ned turned to Peter and sighed, rubbing his eyes as he stretched. His backpack going up with his shirt a little bit. “Sorry man but I have to finish that X-Wing again... I would so totally go if I didn’t have the X-Wing you know? That is if we can go to the Avengers Tower. Then damn well I will definitel-“ Ned was cut off by Peter’s voice.

”Guess we aren’t doing anything this week then.” Peter joked around. Waving goodbye to Michelle as she walked away from the two. “Listen, Ned, I’d just like to tell ya how much of a nutjob you are for Legos.” Peter told Ned as the two began to walk to class. Peter was happy that they started with Chemistry that way he could begin to make his webbings early. 

“Yea yea, you’re just jealous that I can so build faster than you are!” Ned argued back childishly. 

Peter rolled his eyes and adjusted his backpack on his back. Glowering as he noticed the Chemistryn class had a substitute today. As the two sat into their assigned seats the whole class practically prayed that this substitute would be a nice one. Sometimes the clases weren’t as lucky when it came to nice, understanding substitutes. As time sped past and the substitute introduced themselves the sub—or greater known as Mr. Polk began the lesson.  

Placing his elbow on the desk so Peter could rest his head on his hand, Peter repeatedly eyed Ned to see what his best-friend was up to. Sadly, they weren’t doing any mixing nor experimenting in class today because God knows if the substitute even knows how to mix and handle the chemicals. Though, Peter promised himself to ask the teacher when they come back to begin the lesson once more. Peter needed more webbings stat. Thankfully he had enough for tonight but tomorrow he wouldn’t be as lucky. 

As the sub was going over the lessons and tips their regular teacher wrote down Peter began to doze off. He was beginning to think what would happen if Tony would adopt a kid. Of course, Peter was perfectly happy where he lived now but questions continued to ponder his mind no matter what. Would Tony’s attitude and perspective of life change? Would Stark Industries change as well? Heh, only fate could answer those questions well and efficently. Quickly shaking his head once Peter realized he had dozed off he began to pay attention to the lesson once more. Of course, him and Ned were the only ones in the class taking interest in this stuff. Everyone else was just slacking off or sleeping on their desk lazily. Honestly, Peter wished he could do that but he could not afford a bad grade in this class. 

As the lesson slowly but surely ended the bell eventually rung. As kids surrounded and filled the hallways, Peter and Ned waited for the hallway to empty a bit before they started their journey to the next class. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my third time writing this chapter im just praying my computer doesn't crash  
> ;3;  
> im working on some art for this book as well!!

Peter easily found that the more classes that passed throughout the day the more boring and slow his day got. With Ned in almost all of his classes there was bound to be some excitement around each class they had each other but this day was different. Peter didn’t know why Ned was so quiet all of a sudden—maybe the kid ate something wrong last night and it was just now hitting him... who knows? Michelle was quiet in the classes she shared with Peter, they barely heard a peep from her the whole year. Peter couldn’t wait until he was home because his wonderful Aunt May promised to him they would bake some wonderful cookies once he was home. Though, a nagging feeling at his gut almost told him that wouldn’t happen. Choosing to ignore it as lunch period came around, Peter grabbed his lunch that the cooks made and sat down at a table with Ned and Michelle. The two were already sat down and eating their lunch when Peter got there but he didn’t care. Grabbing his chicken sandwich that he bought, Peter began to eat it. As he chewed, Peter turned to Ned and Michelle who were sitting across from him. Smiling sheepishly, Peter swallowed his sandwich and looked to the two awkwardly.

”So... anyone willing to start off a conversation besides me?” Peter asked the two. Sighing as none of them had an idea on what to talk about, “Alright then... I’ll pick Ned’s favorite topic.” Why not Michelle's favorite subject you ask? Well, Michelle hasn't really opened up to the pair that much since they had their first real encounter in the lunchroom. Though, Peter was always up and open for any ideas Michelle had. "So, do any of you guys have a favorite Avengers member? Now I may know Tony Stark himself but come on, Captain America will always be wonderful." Peter stated, Ned was the first to know of his big identity secret of being Spider-Man but he slowly and surely told Michelle. In Peter's eyes, Michelle took his secret quite well which was pretty unexpected to him. This topic seemed to wake the two up more as they began to fully snack on their lunch again and not just look like dead puppets.

"If you so desire to know Parker," Michelle began, "My favorite Avenger member has to be the Black Widow. I mean, come on, look at her! She's amazing and pretty damn sick if ya ask me." Michelle commented freely, turning her gaze to Ned to see his answer. As the two predicted silently they both thought Ned would make some snide comment about Black Widow but he never did. Instead, Ned raised his eyes to the meet the pair's as he smirked. "Well... Iron Man is pretty damn sick if you have to ask me. Maybe one day I will be in the Avengers Tower hanging out with Peter, who knows." Ned fantasized, though deep down inside Ned knew that idea would never come to life. Ever. Peter rolled his eyes at his two friend and laughed, coughing a bit when a piece of food got stuck in his throat. "Please! I'm obviously the best Av-" Peter cut himself off, "Even if I'm not really an Avenger I can still be your own friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Peter fiddled with his sandwich for a moment before biting off another piece. "I'll make sure to tell Happy to tell Mr. Stark that you look up to him very so. Once he knows, I'll also tell Happy to inform Mr. Stark to tell the Black Widow herself on how you think of her." Peter teased his friends, completely forgetting that his friends did not know who Happy was at all.

Ned and Michelle both spared glances and looked towards Peter in a confused way, "Who is this Happy guy you're talking about?" Ned asked Peter, practically asking for Michelle as well. Thinking on what Peter should tell Ned and Michelle, Peter finally came up with an explanation. "Well... I'm surely surprised you don't know who he is. Happy Hogan, though his attitude doesn't live up to his name when you first meet him he surely is a character once you get to meet him. He is currently the Head of Security at Stark Industries and also acts as Tony Stark's bodyguard. He isn't just some normal bodyguard to me though, he's like family." Peter described to his two friends in the best way he could find. "So... that's Happy Hogan for you!" Peter exclaimed loudly.

Ned and Michelle turned to look at each other before Ned burst out in excitement, "Wow! You know Happy? Wait... what do you mean by saying his name doesn't live up to his character? Is he badass like Deadpool or something...?" Ned asked slowly, Peter could tell Michelle was holding back on hitting the poor boy for asking such a stupid question (in her eyes.) "What?! No!" Peter shouted, wincing as kids around them gave him looks. If Flash wasn't home sick right now then he knew they would be in a much tighter situation right now. "I mean... no. Ned, he is not some free-lance superhero. He's a bodyguard. What I mean by that how his name is Happy when usually I'm able to see him he isn't happy. Ya getting me man?" Peter asked, frowning when Ned continued to shake his head. He was about to explain it more thoroughly but Michelle rudely interrupted him. 

Ned shook his head and was about to ask Peter to paraphrase but Michelle whacked him on the shoulder playfully to get him to stop asking questions. Peter couldn't blame Michelle even if he has to admit that Ned can get a little to crazy with the questions sometimes. "How about no... alright?" Michelle sassily commented to Ned, chuckling when she saw Ned's offended face. "Have you two started your chemistry project yet? I have some friends in that class who are constantly complaining about the project so that is how I know if you were going to ask." Stated Michelle, watching as Peter and Ned's faces morphed into a fearful state. "What? All I did was mention that project." Michelle sighed out.

"Sh- shoot! That's due tomorrow, isn't it?!" Peter shouted towards Ned who frantically nodded, "Dang it. I completely forgot, well...  _we_ completely forgot." Peter fixed, thinking about how his classmates mentioned how long the project took them--and they spent a few days and started ahead on it mind you. Ned and Peter haven't even touched the sheet that tells you what to do yet. As Peter's attitude was now deluded at the mention of the stupid project, Peter huffed an annoyed breath and put his head down on the table to sulk, as if sulking would do him any good. "What do you have to do for this project anyway?" Michelle questioned the two, frowning as she saw the two shrug. "Well... the only thing I can say to you guys is that you screwed up and now you are now, most literally, screwed. May I congratulate you for forgetting one of the biggest projects this teacher has assigned." Michelle clapped her hands together, stopping a few moments later as she saw how much the two were sulking.

"Aw, come on! Raise those chins of yours and get into the game. Don't let some stupid project ruin your day." Michelle consoled, though, she wasn't really trying that much to console the two as she personally didn't care too much. "I can't believe we forgot something so big..." Peter mumbled under his breath, causing Michelle to raise an eyebrow curiously. "Don't you have like an A or something in that class? You're one of the few straight A students. I don't see what the whole big deal is about this project anyway." Peter rolled his eyes at Michelle as he rose his head slowly, seeing Ned's eyes hit his. "It's a big project Michelle, it doesn't matter if you have a F or an A in the class. It's going to be hard no matter what," Peter replied.

"Wouldn't it be hard if you had a F?" Michelle questioned sarcastically, of course, she didn't expect her question to be answered. Though, she was pretty shocked when Peter slammed his fist onto the table. She took this chance to close her mouth and not make anymore snide comments. "Listen, Michelle, buddy, I hate yelling but come on! Don't ya have any sympathy for Ned and I at all?" Peter asked, obviously beginning to get a tad bit ticked off at Michelle's attitude. Ned decided to stand up and calm Peter down before a fight would start, he could only imagine how that would start. Peter and Michelle begin having a fight and the Avengers come bursting into the building all dressed up with their weapons and such, they know everything Peter does... right? Ned thought at this point he was getting a bit ahead of himself at the idea of that event even having a chance to happen. "Now... Peter, let's just calm down and all be friends... alright?" Ned asked in a soft voice he never knew he could muster, walking around their lunch table slowly and placing his hands onto Peter's shoulders as he begun to guide him away.

As the two were about to leave the cafeteria and head towards the library, one of the administrators in the cafeteria brought the microphone to their lips and spoke: "If Peter Parker is here please come report to me." At the sound of that announcement, Peter grew anxious on what he could've possibly done wrong. His brain was being flooded with impossible ideas that he could've done--even if he has never committed such an act in his life. Slowly walking up to the official with Ned by his side, Peter raised his index finger to get the man's attention. Mr. Palk had called on him. Mr. Palk was an old man who was sporting a white beard. Wrinkles littered his face and his eyes were a pale blue. His collared shirt and khakis were practically falling off of his body they were so loose. "Sir... er... Peter Parker is right here." Ned stated suddenly, seeming to grab the Mr. Palk's attention. Sometimes, the two wondered why the hell he still worked here. I mean, come on, who would want to be around eighty and still want to work at a high school? 

"Ah, yes, Parker. My hearing for a sixty year old is pretty well... isn't it?" Mr. Palk chuckled a raspy laugh as he handed a bright pink piece of paper to Peter. "You're being picked up early. I see you already have your stuff so all you need to do is head over to the office and you are out of here. I hope you have a wonderful weekend, sunny." Mr. Palk motioned with his hand playfully for Peter to begin walking out, let's just say Peter didn't have to be told once. Peter wondered why the heck he was being picked up from school, this was a rare occassion and there are only two people on the list to pick him up: Aunt May and Tony Stark. Why Tony Stark? Aunt May thought it would be nice to have Mr. Stark on the list incase an emergency were to happen and she wouldn't be here. But if there was an emergency wouldn't Mr. Stark just come as Iron Man? 

Walking out of the cafeteria, Peter was hit with a gust of wind and a few leaves blowing past his face. As he made his way to the office, Peter wondered what Aunt May had to say to him so urgently. Walking into the main office, Peter was more than shocked when he saw Mr. Stark chatting with the lady behind the desk, Mrs. Agostino. "Well, son, let's get out of here shall we? Go head over to the dentist." Tony stated to Peter, causing Peter to know right away he wanted the younger to play along with his scheme. "R-right. Let's go." Peter was still a bit surprised Tony would address him as " _son_ _,"_ even if it was for a facade. The two finally got outside and made their way to the fancy car that Happy used to transport them around. Opening the door for Peter, Tony slid into the car after Peter. "Listen kid, no more playing around and role-playing as father and son, not now at least." Tony joked, though he suddenly got serious right after. "We have a mission to get going to. This mission is in a place you are most likely familiar with, Berlin. Now, I'll inform you on the formalities once we get to the tower, alright?" Tony stated, watching as Peter nodded. "About Aunt May, she already knows you will be hanging around with me kid. So just sit back and relax, I told her you will come back in pitch-perfect shape and healthy. Of course, she believes you are staying at the tower-- which you technically are for a bit." Tony mentioned to Peter, he could already notice Peter loosening up.

"Alrighty Mr. Stark!" Peter commented excitedly, happy he could finally be able to go on an official mission after a while.

"No need for all that Mr. stuff, just call me Tony. Now kid, sit back and relax." Tony said to Peter, literally kicking his feet up and relaxing. 


	3. Chapter Three

The car ride was surely a long one as Peter watched cars of all kinds drive past theirs. Some red and small while some had wheels as big as some of the little cars they sell today. Though, Peter didn’t know the exact name he still knew that some of those monster wheels he has seen was bigger than those little things. Sighing as the a couple of drops of rain began to fall onto the car, Peter decided to shuffle around with his fingers while Mr. Stark and Happy had their own little conversation.

Thankfully, Peter didn’t forget his suit like the last time this happened—even if nothing had happened Peter was still grateful he had the suit. Peter jumped a bit when Tony called his name, he must have been day-dreaming for a while.

“Kid, ya alright? Let me guess kid, you did not just hear what I said.” Tony assumed and Tony assumed right. Nodding slowly in an embarassed manner, Peter rubbed the back of his neck as he laid back into the leather paddings of the seat. “Er... yea... sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter quickly apologized.

Shaking his head, Tony held up one finger and waved it around, “Kid, what did I tell ya about the formalities.” Tony reminded Peter, “It’s Tony not Mr. Stark. I don’t want to seem that old!” Tony exaggerated, frowning when Peter didn’t seem to have a genuine smile on his face. “Alright, since you look like you have just seen hell and back I’ll er... tell ya the plan how about that!” Tony commented. Grabbing a little notebook from one of the compartments, Tony placed the book into Peter’s lap.  
“Alright kiddo, this mission won’t be too compact of people alright? Let’s just say I’ve reserved this big mission to me and you. How does that sound?” Tony asked, though he did not wait for an answer out of the younger. “Anyway, you see this little junkyard over here? Supposedly there is a group that name themselves the Kohnials that hang out in this little area. Though, don’t get too ahead of yourself, this isn’t any ordinary group.” Tony paused for a moment to see if Peter had any output on the situation.

”Alright... why are we going to them anyway?” Peter questioned Tony. Tony chuckled and held up a hand towards Peter, “Calm down kid, I’ll get there eventually. Anyways, the Kohnials are refactoring weapons with an amazing element in them called Pyper. This element is well... extremely explosive and dangerous and the Kohnials somehow found a way to control this element’s explosions and such. This group could use these weapons much like these nuclear rockets that exist today—though, imagine them ten times stronger.” Tony informed Peter. 

As Peter took a glance out the window, he quickly brought his attention back towards Tony. “That sounds... crazy.” Peter stated in awe, waiting for Tony to continue his explanation on the group. “Right, anyway, I know what you are thinking— why the hell would you make this mission just you and I-“ Tony was cut off by Peter stating: “Actually, I wasn-“ though, Tony continued his sentence. “Just imagine, kid. Well, I figured that too many of us may be a bit too hectic and dangerous. Though, of course, going with just the two of us is equally as dangerous but we have more of a chance to defeat them. Look, it may seem like I’m going crazy but you are going to trust me on this, alright? Last mission or not, we’ll do this together.” 

Peter nodded slowly as he clasped his fists together, “But I still do not understand why you just want it to be me and you. Isn’t there a greater chance that one of us will die without such big reinforcements?” Peter questioned Tony. “Kid, as I stated before, you’re going to have to trust me on this one, alright? We’ll spend a few hours at the tower relaxing but then we have to get the serious business out of the way. Now, just enjoy the car ride, it may be the last one we ever have.” Tony joked, stuffing in a choked laugh as he put his sunglasses back down and stared out the window at the buildings and cars passing by quickly. Of course, Tony was surprised he hadn’t heard any input from Happy yet, but oh well. 

Peter looked down to the surprisingly clean floor of the car as he mustered up a deep sigh. His stomach began to tremble and growl due to him being so nervous at the moment. ‘ _What if Mr. Stark really isn’t kidding and deep down he knows this is really our last mission?’_ Peter thought to himself, though, Peter decided that if Tony were in any danger that he would be risking his life— he would gladly swap places with his mentor. The longer Peter kept his hands clasped together, the sweatier they became. Finally unclasping his hands, Peter clenched his fingers up and down to try to get rid of all the sweat that began to form. 

Turning his head so he faced Tony, Peter took one last good glance at him before a horrible thought popped into his head. “Stop!” Peter shouted, even if Happy didn’t stop the car, Tony still paused and took a good glance at him. “Yeah... kid? Whats wrong?” Tony questioned in a frantic voice, pulling his sunglasses down just a bit so that he could get a better view of Peter. “Before this mission begins, I would like to call Aunt May. If this may be my last mission and day alive I would like to talk to her once more.” Peter explained honestly, he wasn’t too afraid to admit he was scared because Peter knew for sure that Tony would be nervous as well. 

“Aw, kid. Don’t talk such nonsense, you’ll be here tomorrow. But if it makes you feel more comfortable then alright, you can call Aunt May.” Tony replied, putting his sunglasses back up as he leaned back into the leather seats of his car. Peter smiled softly and nodded his head slowly, a sudden urge to tell Tony what just came to his mind. “Er.. Mr. Stark...? May I tell you a tale Aunt May told me after Uncle Ben died?” Peter asked Tony, and of course, Tony nodded his head with no hesitation what so ever.

“Aunt May used to tell me that when you die, you soul goes to where you most want to go and your soul is then connected to the one you wish to watch. To add on, you have three spirit animals by your side which help give you your powers. One for wings, one for magic, and the other for energy. Aunt May always told me that Uncle Ben was connected to me spiritually and that he would never leave me.” Peter explained. Intrigued by what Peter stated, Tony nodded as he brought one knee over his other. “That’s a very smart thing your Aunt May told you. She isn’t wrong either, I was told somewhat of the same thing. Though, not as descriptive as you were told.” Tony joked around. “I also do not want to hear another Mr. Stark out of you again.” Tony reprimanded lightly. “I hate formalities.”

Peter nodded as he scooted a bit closer to Tony, feeling a bit more at home when the two started to chat a bit more. “Say, how much longer until we get to the tower?” Peter questioned Tony. “I’d say we will get there in about te-“ Tony was cut off when he saw that they were in fact, outside the tower. “Well... now.” Tony chuckled as he stepped outside the car, walking over to Peter’s side and waiting outside. As Peter got out of the car, he took a fresh breath of air as he gazed up at the huge tower in front of him. “Ya know, I missed this place.” Peter stated as he already began to walk fast towards the entrance. Turning his head over his shoulder to motion for Tony to follow.

”Slow down kid. My old knees can’t take all of this.” Tony joked around, walking inside with Peter. They were feeling a lot less anxious than in the car, though, for how long? Tony wondered how much longer the mission starts and if it would even be successful. The thought of loosing Peter horrified him, shaking his head and getting the thoughts out of his head, Tony stepped forward and began to follow Peter— letting him lead the way for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if this was short its 2 am and i am v tired


	4. Chapter Four

Peter smiled as the luxury of the tower fully embraced him, sure, he has been here before but never for such a reason. Taking a deep breath of air, Peter looked around at the clear windows that littered almost every wall here. The scenery was surely evident and in fact, beautiful. If someone wished to see some cool technology, then they’re in the right place.

Well... sort of- surely Mr. Stark wouldn’t allow some random stranger to walk into his lab, he definitely wouldn’t. Hell, even Peter had some ground rules when he  _was_ allowed to go in. The times he has been in the lab he loved every single second of it. You would see the numerous scraps that Tony would abandon or fix, the full suits; some in need of fixing and some not. Peter turned a corner and approached an elevator, of course it was a fancy one. 

Tony pressed the button to the elevator before Peter could even raise a hand to try. “Like I said, we are only going to stay here for about ten to fifteen minutes at most. Who knows, maybe we’ll encounter Steve or some shi- stuff.” Tony cut off before he could finish. As the two waited for the elevator, F.R.I.D.A.Y welcomed the couple into the building. “Hello, Mr. Stark, Peter.” The AI greeted. Peter eagerly said “Hello!” back whilst Tony only mustered a straight forward “Hi.” Finally, as fast as they came, the elevator came to their floor and the doors opened. Peter and Tony walked in, Tony pulling out his phone while Peter leaned against the copper walls of the elevator. “So....” Peter whistled, trying to start a conversation.

”So what, kid? If you’re planning on starting a conversation with somebody, you don’t say ‘so.’ You say the casual ‘how are you’ or something.” Tony teased, adjusting his sunglasses once the metal doors slid open smoothly, exposing the huge space of the upper quarters of the tower. Fancy furniture, items, and definitely a lot of expensive valuables were around. What really caught Peter’s eye was the well kept kitchen. Of all things that Peter would think to be as neat in this tower a kitchen certainly wouldn’t have ever popped into his head. Pausing to look out the window, Peter stepped closer so he could get a better look. Tony followed him as Peter pressed his hands and face against the window, causing smudges to form straight away.

Tony sighed as he saw the smudges begin to form and pulled Peter away from the window. Crossing his arms and looking down at the town below as well, though, without making the window dirty. Cars passed by and airplanes flew into the air to God knows where. This place really was packed with action, there wasn’t a moment where one couldn’t look away and not miss anything. “Say, uhm... kid?” Tony began, trying to get Peter’s attention, his voice soft but firm. Turning his head, Peter looked up to Tony with a raised eyebrow, “Yes?” 

“Remember what you told me earlier...? About the after life and those three animals and such? Well, my mother used to tell me an idea familiar to yours. In fact, the same, but with a few things added on. There’s two places, a heaven filled with luxury and peace or a hell, filled with anguish and sadness where you don’t heal from whatever killed you. So, practically, you’re suffering for all of eternity.” Tony stated, being as straight-forward as he possibly could. “Before you pass, you turn into the animal that has been watching over you, then, once you pass on you have the ability to shapeshift, but only into your spiritual partner.” Breathing out, Tony looked towards Peter and wrapping a sturdy arm around his loose shoulders.

Peter looked down to the floor in shock, not believing what he was hearing. Was that why there were so many birds flying around and singing at Uncle Ben’s funeral? He heard that red cardinals could symbolize that a loved one in heaven is watching over you and protecting you. In fact, if Peter remembered correctly, the was a red cardinal on Uncle Ben’s grave. Shivering at the thought, Peter accepted the comforting arm around him. Fighting the urge to lean into Tony’s embrace. “You’re mother seemed like a very wise woman, Mr. Stark.” Peter replied solemnly, the once happy mood now replaced with pressure. “Before Uncle Ben died, he told me he saw birds flying above, he felt arms turn into wings as his soul flew above the clouds.” Peter closed his eyes as he held back tears, feeling Tony pull him into a long deserved embrace.

“Well, we only learn from the past kid. We can’t let it destroy us.” As Peter’s head was resting against his shoulder, Tony could’ve sworn he saw a single crow looking straight towards them, maybe he was turning delusional? Who knows... “Heh, kid, how about we kick back this sad attitude and lift up the happy hours huh? Sound good...?” Tony nudged Peter away a bit and smiled softly, walking away from the window and towards the living room. Peter followed suite with Tony as he fidgeted with his fingers, “Yeah... hey... Tony... how many rooms are even in this section of the tower?” Peter asked Tony. 

Tony shrugged and chuckled a little, “You really think I count all of these rooms? If so, then you’re in for a huge dissappointment that’s for sure.” Tony took one good look around the area the two were in, he spotted at least three rooms, but what would one expect in a tower so big? Sitting down on the brown, leather couch, Tony patted the area next to him to invite Peter to sit next to him. “So, underoos, we don’t have to go over the procedure again, do we?” Tony questioned, watching as Peter shook his head. “Good, so you know we are going to go in and do what we normally do. Fantastic.” Tony was hiding one thing from Peter though. Not for anything secretive, he just thought the kid would be too afraid to go if he knew. Tony knew the right thing to do was to tell the poor kid, so, that’s exactly what he did.

”I have a little bit more information here for you, alright? Listen closely. This group has developed big, scary creatures that have been tested to kill the baddest of bad. They’ve crushed cars with no trouble with their fists. Just imagine what they can do to the human body. When we attack, they may send these creatures towards us but don’t fret. If we stick together, we’ll win this. I know what you’re thinking, how big exactly are these things? Well, the names they call them are Dolix’s and they are the size of an average German Shepard.” Tony informed Peter, “I know this may make you scared, but don-“ 

Peter swiftly cut Tony off, “Please, Mr. Stark, I can handle these muts. Besides, if we work as a team, we’ll be able to defeat anything that goes in our path! We just have to trust one another and make sure we don’t die!” Peter joked, laughing a little bit.

Stiffling a forced laugh, Tony nodded as he clasped his hands together, “Yeah... make sure we don’t die.”

—————

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I’ll try to get the next one out in a couple of days :)**

**—-**

 


	5. Chapter Five

Peter raised an eyebrow at the evident stiffness in Tony’s voice, blinking, Peter took one last look out the window until he got tired of the same view and walked away. Sitting down onto the leather couch as he practically sunk into it. God it was so comfortable.

Tony adjusted his tie and walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen was, well, his favorite spot in the tower. You make beautiful food everyday and savor your hunger, plus, it’s one of the only spots here where Tony can truly get creative with what he does. Turning his head over his shoulder, Tony glanced towards Peter, favoring the few moments of peace they’ll have.

Smiling softly, Tony walked towards the couch and sat down next to Peter. “So, I’m assuming you’re excited to finally get a good mission with your suit, huh?” Tony asked Peter, not giving him a chance to respond as he continued, “Alright, kid, wipe that frown off of your face and go change into your suit, I’ll go get the transportation ready.” Tony informed, leaving Peter to himself once more.

Taking a look towards the phone, Peter felt blunt confidence take over himself once more. Though, he wanted to call Aunt May, just to check up with her before he went. Grabbing the phone and putting in May’s number, Peter swiftly placed the phone to his ear right after.

It took a few round of ringing for May to finally answer, heh, typical May. “Stark? What do you need at this time of day? Surely nothing can be wrong already.” May joked. Peter smirked when he heard May’s voice, something about her voice was so soothing and comforting. Maybe it was the mother figure she had in his life, who knows?

“Actually, May, it’s me. Don’t ask why I’m out of school, Stark picked me up. Supposedly everything wad handled. Anyways, I was just calling to see how you have been doing.” Peter chatted, he could talk to May for forever and not get bored, forever. “For the few hours you’ve been gone you’re already asking me how I am? Well, I’ve been pretty good— just doing some housework. How have you been?” May asked.

“Good... I suppose. Anyways, I’m sorry to cut this short May but I have to go... I’ll call you in a few hours?” Yes, a few hours seemed like enough time, right...? “Heh, alright sweetie, you go ahead and bake some cookies with Mr. Stark! I’ll see you later tonight, don’t be late, I’m cooking your favorite.” Peter giggled and placed the phone back down, hanging up on May as she did the same.

”Time to get serious, Parker.” Peter thought, shuffling through his bag and pulling out his suit as he began to walk towards the bathroom to change. While he was walking to the bathroom Tony came back outside and walked towards the same window.

Tony watched the birds flutter around outside, flying around the same sky that would soon be holding them. The world was so big, yet so small. Tony felt that he could just grab everything in his sight and still be able to have an abundance of it. Straightening his lips, Tony tapped his foot to get rid of the urge to move, he just wanted to embrace the warm sun piercing through the thin glass.

Blinking, Tony turned instinctively when the bathroom door opened, Peter walked out in his Spiderman outfit, looking ready as ever. Well will Tony be damned, he looked more nervous than ready, but Tony had no comforting words to say. “The helicopter should be right outside, don’t fret though, this isn’t any ordinary helicopter.”

“With Stark Industries, let’s be honest, when is anything ever ordinary?” Peter asked, “What did you say, kid?” Tony questioned, even if he did hear what he said. “Oh! Nothing, I said nothing, Mr. Stark!” Peter quickly yelled, following Tony towards the helicopter.

“Right...” Tony replied, climbing aboard the helicopter and taking a seat. Peter doing the same. “Er... not to be rude, sir, but where is the pilot?” Peter asked, looking back and forth to see if there was anyone coming towards them.

“Kid, I’m going to quote you on what you said before, nothing here is normal. Most literally may I add. Now, sit back and relax.” Tony commented, leaning back anf getting himself comfortable as the helicopter lifted off. Peter took one last look at Tony before fully embracing the sights around him. 

The town looked so small, so very small. You could see the cars but they looked like specks, the huge buildings still reached high. Peter felt so powerful up here, as if the town was an anthill in a kid’s backyard and he was the foot that would kick it down, of course, he never really would do that. 

Though, the longer and closer they were in the air the darker the sky got. The clouds were almost a pitch black, it looked as if it was about to storm badly, but it wasn’t. It was as if the sky was naturally colored this dark pitch to scare off any suspected guests. But these two weren’t about to let some stupid clouds get them scared!

Peter jumped as the helicopter landed witth a huge bump, “We’re here.” Tony stated bluntly, suiting up almost in a second, Tony turned his head to wait for Peter to come out. As Peter stumbled out of the helicopter, he struggled to put on his mask, finally, he was able to get the mask on. 

“Alright, kid, let’s just get a move on and look around, then, we can split up and-“ Tony was cut off as growling encircled the pair, frozen in their steps, Tony straightened himself to look more manly, whilst Peter was trying his best not to breakdown when he heard the noise. 

Tony’s face froze when he saw a certain man he wished he wouldn’t see walk out, two mutant dogs walking next to him, the man who walked out was stubby and had a lower body bigger than his actual head. He wore a jet black suit and was smoking a pipe, a long trench coat draped the man’s body as he tipped his fedora to Tony. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Tony Stark.” The mysterious man took a dark glance towards Peter, causing him to back up a little bit. “Heh, and you brought this scaredy cat along side of you. If you want to fight, then so be it. But don’t come and drag some red and... blue man with you.” 

“That man, William, is Peter Parker. The one and only Spiderman. Don’t insult him like that, knowing the way this dump is run, I’d be pretty scared myself if I haven’t already met you. In fact, I’m surprised I’m seeing you here. I thought you were done with all of this... crafting stuff.”

“Psht, please, don’t act all high and mighty just because you know one guy here. If you really knew what was best for you, you would leave.” The man Peter supposed was William snapped his finger and a couple more mutant dogs walked out, some reaching the height of probably about 3 feet tall. 

Tony frowned at the mutants and crossed his arms, his voice muffled behind his mask. “Fight like a real man, stop running away from your problems and face them. I can help you if you’d let me. Though, we all know you won’t accept it. Why?” Tony questioned.

William’s eye twitched as memories flashed throughout his body “I will not answer that question!” William shouted at the top of his lungs, William pointed his finger towards the two and smirked as the mutants started walking towards them. Their mouths watered, literally. 

Tony growled as William walked away, turning to Peter, Tony nodded as he began to fight numerous dogs. Peter on the other hand, was too scared to move, the mutants kept fighting and fighting as if they just kept respawning. It was like they couldn’t die.

Peter sighed and began to fight, smiling when he downed one. After that one he felt a sudden burst of confidence once again flow through him and he began punching and webbing like he never done before. Tony was on the other end fighting them whilst he was on the far end. Many airplanes flew away so Peter guessed the group flew away with their supplies. 

Turning to Tony and taking a break from fighting, Peter cheered to get his attention. Though, the cheer was cut short with a loud scream that he emitted. A mutant dog bit him around the neck and yanked his teeth across, causing a huge gash to form. 

Falling to floor as he felt the open wound hit the cool air, he tried to crawl away from anything. His suit was practically ripped, his mask fell off and revealed his pained face. Tears were evidently rolling down his face as his neck bled profusey. Blood pooled out of his mouth as the dogs bit and scratched at him. 

Tony gasped as he saw the condition Peter was in, tears began to pool around his eyes as he tried to make his way towards Peter, throwing some mutants out of the way, but he paused short when a mutant bit the right half of his face. God was Peter’s scream so loud and painful. 

Blood began to stain the floor as half of Peter’s face was all bitten up, blood pooled from everywhere and open wounds hissed in pain from the cool, almost poisonous air hit him. Peter gasped as he tried to catch his breath, yelling for Tony. Peter’s vision began to swim as he reached his hand out for Tony, only for his sight to be stained by seeing Tony flying away. 

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes. His mentor and only father figure, leaving him to die. Finally stiffling a final and painful breath, Peter closed his eyes and felt a whole new world embrace him.

Moments later, he felt a furry paw hit his face, “Clyde! What the heck? Why is he here already?” 

 


	6. Chapter Six

Peter groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision was cloudy but he could still see a good portion. Trying to stand up, Peter yelped when he was just dragged back down to the floor, which was wrongly soft. Looking down, Peter raised an eyebrow as he saw that he was in fact laying on grass and not the hard concrete, blood didn’t surround him anymore and he felt oddly at peace. Birds could be heard chirping in the back and a comforting breeze came through. Finally mustering enough strength to stand up, Peter walked over to the nearest water source and peered down, yelling in fear when he saw a plump cat face in his reflection.

Toppling over as he freaked out, Peter blew a piece of grass off of his furred head. Panting, Peter looked down at his hands which were now paws, unsheathing his claws, Peter looked at them in admiration. Turning to his side, Peter watched as a black, slim cat walked up next to him and plopped himself down. “So, I see you passed on pretty early, huh Peter?” The cat spoke in an oddly soothing voice. Taking Peter by surprise, Peter nodded slowly, though, he began to ponder what this cat meant by “passed on.” Nodding simply, Peter closed his eyes to try to think on what was happening but nothing came to mind. “Yea... I guess, but, what happened?” Peter asked, sure, the place was beautiful but he needed to get back and help Tony. The black cat looked down, his fur jagged as he pressed his paw into the water, an image began to form of his body laying there, bloody and mutilated. “I’m so sorry...” the cat stood up and wrapped a paw around Peter.

“My name is Clyde, one of your guardians. The other two, Laine and Isa are... well... doing whatever the hell they’re doing. Are you holding up alright though? It’s not everyday that one’s father figure leaves them to die.” Clyde bluntly stated, looking down into the water as the image changed to Tony landing back at the tower. The man looked devastated, everyone was bound to ask questions. Peter shivered at the thought and bowed his head, tears dropping to the floor as he began to shake. “I can’t believe what he did... and then he has the urge, to- oh god! What is Aunt May going to say? What is she going to do? Clyde, what if she goes crazy and kills herself!” Peter freaked out, pawing at his head to try to think of something. “I have to go back somehow! Please!” Peter shouted.

Clyde simply shook his head and pawed the image away, “I’m sorry Peter, but that can’t be done. Life works in mysterious ways and in the end, we all have to follow life’s crazy plan. Whether it be a good one or bad one.” Clyde flicked his tail before he walked away, leaving the poor boy to mourn on his own. Rubbing his little nose, Peter shook his fur and tried to hold himself together. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Tony, the Avengers, anybody. Peter stood up and stretched before walking slowly towards what looked like his bed. Numerous leaves of various sizes littered the ground and flowers grew around it. Peter paused as he felt as if somebody landed behind him, turning his head over his shoulder, Peter jumped when he saw a ginger, tabby cat floating behind him. 

“Why hello there! I’m sure the grump, Clyde, already introduced himself, but I’m Laine! Nice to meet you, though, not under the best circumstances.” As Laine landed back to the ground, she walked around Peter a few times to analyze him. “I see your scars haven’t carried on to the after life. That’s good.” Nodding her head, Peter couldn’t help but tell her fur bounced up and down when she did that. “Listen, Laine, it’s nice to meet you but I really have to go back. God knows how Tony or Aunt May will react to this. There has to be someway for me to go back to the real world.” Peter pushed, nudging Laine a bit. Laine chuckled as she whisped around some more in the air. “You’re right, skipper! God does knows, though, some things are best to just carry out how they’re supposed to.” Laine explained, “There will be a time when you’re allowed to to go back, but for now, how about you come hang out with us? It would be fun! Trust me.” 

Peter thought for a moment and sighed, giving up on being able to go back. “Alright... fine.” Peter stepped onto his bed to relax for a little bit. “I might just lay here for a while and think about what has... ya know.” Peter exclaimed. Laine nodded her head and waved before flying away in an endless bound of energy once more. Getting up once more, Peter padded down the spot where he was laying and quickly sprinted away to go back towards the watering hole. Dipping his paw into the cool water once more, Peter laid his eyes on the sight of Tony once more. Sure, he had a few cuts and bruises but he didn’t sustain any worse damage than he had. Peter froze as an awful thought got into his head: “What if this whole mission was planned as a way to get rid of the weaker member of the pair?” Peter shook his head, refusing to believe that thought. The answer would surely come soon, but how soon? 

Flicking his ears down as Tony picked up a phone, Peter started to rake his claws against the dirt. What if he was calling Aunt May to tell her the news? Aunt May was so excited and was even making his favorite dinner tonight.... she even wanted to bake cookies. Peter loced to bake cookies, especially Aunt May’s. His mouth watered at the thought of them, but he knew that deep down he would never be able to taste or feel the same joy he did once before ever again. All that happiness he once felt was vanished and filled with anguish and sorrow. Peter wouldn’t be able to rest peacefully until justice was served. Peter felt eyes watching him but he ignored the feeling, butterflies and plants started to grow around him wherever he pressed his paw, which Peter found pretty cool. Though, everytime he felt even a tad bit happy, the thought of what Tony did continued to fill his head. Closing his eyes, Peter felt more tears roll down his face.

Isa watched the boy weep from her bedside in the tree. Her white fur blew with the wind, though, her revealed skin on the left side of her face got colder with every breeze. Isa didn’t tell anyone what happened to her face, nobody. Hopping down from her tree, Isa walked towards the newcomer, listening to his every shaky breath and swear. Taking a seat next to him, Isa wiped a tear away from his eye. “I know who you are Peter. Though, you probably don’t know me. I’m Isa, one of the more stubby cats.” Isa introduced, bowing her head to Peter and smiling softly as he introduced himself back. Shakily, but surely the two formed a conversation. “I once felt the same pain you’re feeling right now. The feelings of betrayal and anger are filling you right now. That’s justified and that’s alright.” Isa rubbed her head against Peter’s neck in a comforting manner. Think of it as a way cats hug up here. “I just want you to know that it gets better.”

Peter nodded slowly and looked up to the sky, clouds filled the sky and rainbows galore were around. “Thanks...” Peter mumbled under his breath. Laying down as he watched Tony; who finally got the guts to dial who he assumed Aunt May’s number.


End file.
